koisome_momijifandomcom-20200213-history
Sana Shinomiya/Relationships
Shōta Katsuragi Sana and Shōta met in a seaside scenery when Shōta was on his way home from school and Sana asked him to take a picture of her, but ended up with Shōta running away. The two then met again the day after, where Shōta asked for the picture which he took the day before, to which she agreed and got introduced their names to each other. Prior to all of this, however, Sana has already been looking at Shōta from the distance since she moved, and might have developed feelings for him since then. The two then went to a date in order for Sana to experience what love is like, to which later on she would ask Shōta to be her practice boyfriend, and Shōta agreed. They then went to multiple dates, even being caught by Sana's manager herself and having them warned about Sana's future as an actress. Later on, during the Maple Leaf Festival, Shōta confessed to Sana, but Sana rejected his confession on a phone call later. It was after the video set taking that Shōta and Sana were finally able to confess their feelings to each other and became a couple, but to the condition that they can not see each other until they are 18. Hoshi Kyōko Kyōko is Sana's manager. She is rather strict on her and lectures her a lot, although ultimately it is due to her caring deeply about Sana. There are times when Sana acts embarrassed, clumsy or frustrated; at these times, Kyōko tends to wander off to her imagination, keeping the memory as long as it lasts until she remembers her duty as Sana's manager. She tries to protect Sana's image as a rising star, and when Sana became acquainted with Shōta, she tried to break them apart right away. However, due to Sana's persuasiveness and feelings, she accepted their relationship in one condition: they must never be alone by themselves. From then on, she kept a close watch between the two, often catching them alone. During the Maple Leaf Festival, when Sana was confessed to by Shōta, the topic became very controversial. At this point, Kyōko advised the two to break up in order to save Sana's popularity and keep Shōta away from harm. Later, however, the two meet again after the kiss scene was shot, in which she allowed the two to re-unite and finally confess their true feelings towards each other. Yui Nanasato Yui is one of the co-actress of the in-universe series Koisome Momiji. Sana found out during their first date with Shōta that Yui somehow knew Shōta based on their conversation. With Shōta being embarrassed by the gravure idol's sudden appearance, along with her over the top poses, Sana easily got jealous and ran away. When Sana was then invited by Shōta to go out somewhere, Kyōko became suspicious of Sana's behavior and suspected that there might be a man involved with Sana. Yui however tried to cover for her, later on in the condition that she comes with them as well. After the incident with the pictures, Yui revealed to Sana, Kyōko and Shōta that she is also Shōta's practice girlfriend, even though Shōta did not agree to it. This caused Sana to doubt Shōta. Later on, during Kotori's little ploy, Yui convinced Sana that there might be something fishy going on with the two's relationship. It was at this point that she declared her position regarding her relationship with Shōta, and that she will not back down regardless of who she has to fight for Shōta's love. After confessing to Shōta and being rejected during the Maple Leaf Festival, Yui gave Shōta and Sana full support. When the two were no longer allowed by Kyōko to meet, Yui tipped Shōta the information about the kiss scene between Sana and another man, which further shows her support for the two. Later on, after Shōta and Sana have confessed their feelings to each other, Sana and Yui became distant from each other. It was through Kotori that the two made up again and became friends. Kotori Kasuga Kotori Kasuga was one of the side characters in the in-universe drama series Koisome Momiji. However, she had plans to be part of the main cast instead, and to do so she must have either Sana or Yui to step down from their position. In order to do this, she used Shōta to confess to her in front of the two, causing them to lose focus on their acting roles. Sana, in particular, was very affected in her role after seeing the two constantly flirting with each other. Later on, during the cell phone strap incident, Sana and Yui became suspicious of their relationship and followed Shōta and Kotori to their job site and found Shōta searching for Kotori's cell phone strap in the river. Moved by his actions, the two helped him retrieve it, but to no avail. After Shōta finally retrieved it at the cost of almost losing his life, Kotori apologized to all three of them and became friends from then on. When Sana and Yui became distant to each other after Sana and Shōta had established a relationship between each other, Kotori brought them back together as friends.Category:Subpages Category:Character Relationships